Where are you Christmas
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: It's Christmas Time, to most of the Digidestind that means Presents, food and stuff like that. But to 1 it means much more. *Songfic* *Taiora* *I re-did it so it's easier to read I didn't think the paragraphs would be THAT bad until i looked at it myself


Where are you Christmas? By: Lyra Aijou (Sora Kamiya01)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai ran around the house looking for something. He had an orange sweater on, navy shorts, white socks and his normal goggles.  
  
The 13-year-old finally found what he was looking for and smiled happily. Just then his 10-year-old sister cam running into his room, her name was Kari. She was wearing a pink dress that has sparkles around the collar, bottom, sleeves, and the middle of it, also yellow socks, a pink sparkly headband and her old whistle.  
  
"Tai they're here!" Kari called out about their friends.  
  
TK walked in wearing a yellow sweater and green shorts, light green socks and his white bucket hat, followed by Matt who was wearing a blue vest with a light blue sweater underneath, black pants and his old harmonica in hand.  
  
"Hi Tai, Kari," TK said walking inside. "Hey dude, hey squirt," Matt said giving Tai a high-five and ruffling Kari's hair.  
  
Just then Joe and Izzy walked up to the door. "Hi guys," Izzy said, he was wearing a purple long sleeved button up shirt, orange pants and his old laptop. Joe had the same shirt as Izzy but Gray and with a dark gray blazer over it, aqua pants and his old glasses. Tai smiled at his old friends when a knock broke his thoughts.  
  
Kari opened the door to see Sora and Mimi standing together. Sora was wearing a red sweater with a light blue skirt and white socks. Mimi was wearing a green fluffy sweater, a long pink skirt and pink-white sparkly shorts. "Hi guys," Mimi and Sora said together. Tai blushed lightly when he saw Sora but covered it up. "So guys lets get the party going," Kari said happily.  
  
Tai lead them all into the living room where they put their presents under the tree. "I got an idea!" Mimi said. "What?" The others asked. "Let's play truth or dare!" Sora and Kari's eyes lit up and the boys all groaned. "Please?" All 3 girls asked together with big puppy dog eyes. Tai, TK and Matt blushed and said, "OK." The girls then glared at Izzy and Joe and they both said, "OK."  
  
(AN: I'm gonna write this part in play form then later on I'll switch I back)  
  
Mimi: I'm going first, Izzy truth or dare?  
  
Izzy: Dare.I guess?  
  
Mimi: I dare you to give me the batteries from your laptop  
  
Izzy: NO!  
  
Mimi: Give em  
  
Izzy: *Sighs and passes her batteries*  
  
Izzy: Matt truth or dare  
  
Matt: Dare  
  
Izzy: I dare you to kiss Mimi  
  
Matt: OK *Kisses Mimi*  
  
Mimi: *Dreamily* Wow  
  
Matt: Kari truth or Dare?  
  
Kari: Truth  
  
Matt: Do you have a crush on TK?  
  
Kari: *Blushing* Yeah.a bit  
  
Kari: Joe truth or dare?  
  
Joe: Truth  
  
Kari: Do you have a Crush on Anyone?  
  
Joe: *Blushing* yeah.a girl in my class named Lilly  
  
Joe: TK truth or Dare?  
  
TK: Dare  
  
Joe: Kiss Kari on the cheek  
  
TK: *Blushing* K  
  
TK: *Kisses Kari on the cheek*  
  
Kari: Wow  
  
TK: Tai truth or dare?  
  
Tai: Truth  
  
TK: If you hade to choose which Digidestind you would want to get stuck on a deserted island who would it be?  
  
Tai: Sora, cause we can work together good and don't fight much so we could survive longer  
  
TK: Cool  
  
Tai: Sora, Truth or dare?  
  
Sora: Truth  
  
Tai: Do you have a crush on anybody?  
  
Sora: *Goes deep Red in the Face* I do but I'm not telling who  
  
They all ate dinner then opened presents, Izzy passed his out first. He got every body a D-terminal but different colors. Tai's was gold like, Sora's was red, Matt's was blue, Mimi's was green, Joe's was Gray, TK's was yellow, Kari's was Pink and even he had one that was purple.  
  
Joe passed his out next, TK got a watch, Kari got a pink hat, Izzy got a new backpack for his laptop, Mimi got a new cowgirl hat, Matt got a case for his harmonica, Sora got a new Tank top, and Tai got a new T-shirt.  
  
It went on like that for a while then Tai went around passing his nervously. He made it and made the cards where they all bought theirs. They were all wooden signs with their name and their crest on it. All eyes seem to go down at that.they wanted something better.  
  
After that they were all talking about their new stuff and left the things Tai made on the floor forgotten. Tai looked up at the dark sky with white snow coming softly fallen down. Tai sighed and was a bit hurt when Sora came and sat down beside him. "Thank you for the gift Tai, I didn't want to break it so I didn't touch it," She said kissing his cheek. Tai sighed then said, "Where did Christmas go?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "It's still here." Tai shook his head then said, "Physically it is, but not mentally to me." "Why?" Sora asked. "It's like people only think about presents, and food and stuff like that, it's really about family, friends and love," Tai replied sadly.  
  
At the word family Tai's eyes went sad at the thought of his older sister Teri who died a few years before hand.just before Christmas. "I understand now Tai," Sora said then started singing a song she heard before.  
  
Where are you Christmas Why can't I find you Why have you gone away  
  
Where is the laughter You used to bring me Why can't I here music play  
  
My world is changing I'm rearranging Does that mean Christmas changes too  
  
Where are you Christmas Do you Remember The one you used to know  
  
I'm not the same one See what the times done Is that why you have let me go  
  
Sora placed her head on Tai's shoulder and strangely enough they heard the next small part of the song on the radio  
  
Christmas is here Everywhere, Oh  
  
Christmas is here If you care, Oh  
  
If there's love in you heart and your mind You will feel like Christmas all the time  
  
Then Tai's mom turned off the radio and told Tai and Sora to go to bed like the other Digidestind. "Tai wait," Sora said with a giggle and grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop. "What?" He asked.  
  
She giggled and said "Look up." Tai looked up too and his face went deep red. They were standing under the mistletoe. He then looked at Sora and his eyes went wide in shock cause she kissed him right on the lips. Tai kissed back and in the back around the fallen snow blows softly around the window in a spiral pattern.  
  
Sora woke up in the morning and waited for the others to get up. Once All the Digidestind but Tai were up and Sora glared at them all then said, "How can you be so inconsiderate to Tai." "What do you mean? He gave us sucky presents so we did nothing wrong," Matt replied. "No he didn't, he put his whole heart into making them and you shot him down," Sora replied little did she or any of the others know but Tai woke up and was listening to them all with his back turned.  
  
"Christmas isn't about presents, and food and all that crap, it's about friends, family, and love.that's what Tai said right away when I talked to him last night." All the Digidestind looked at the ground in shame. They all turned and walked out of the room. "Thank you Sora," A voice said causing her to jump. "Tai! You were away?" Sora said blushing. "Yeah, and thank you, you're the best," Tai said kissing her on the cheek  
  
Tai and Sora walked out of Tai's room to see the others all helping his mother and father. "Huh? What's going on?" Tai asked. "We thought about what Sora said and you were right Tai, I totally ignored Sincerity when I only thought about myself," Mimi said, "Yeah, and my friendship was really low," Matt added.  
  
"I can't believe that I didn't see that with all my knowledge," Izzy smirked. "Yeah, so much for my Reliability," Joe said. "And out hope and light was way gone," TK and Kari said together.  
  
Tai smiled happily. Finally they were starting so see what Christmas was all about. "Tai, can you come with me for a second?" Sora asked. "Sure," Tai said and followed her out onto the porch. "Tai, thanks for reminding us all of the meaning of Christmas," Sora said moving cause to him cause she was cold. "No prob, and guess what?" "What" "I finally found Christmas," Tai replied happily. "Oh Tai," Sora said then leaned in and kissed him. Tai smiled as they pulled away from each other. Sora smiled happily and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
~Flashes to a Year Later~  
  
Matt and Mimi walking in the park holding hands and watching snow fall.  
  
TK and Kari giggling and playing in the snow with Davis and Yolie.  
  
Izzy, Joe, Cody and Ken trying to make Christmas cookies  
  
The Digimon all pigging out on food.  
  
And finally Tai and Sora standing on Tai's porch with her hand on his shoulder, listening to the end of a song from a year ago.  
  
I feel you Christmas I know I've found you You never fade away  
  
The joy of Christmas Stays here inside us Fills each and every heart with love  
  
Where are you Christmas Fills your heart with love  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do ya think? Terrible good? Please review or flames or whatever.I don't really care. 


End file.
